Bumbleby
Bumbleby is the femslash ship between Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna from the RWBY fandom. Canon Their first interaction was in Volume 1, Chapter 3, when Yang wanted to help Ruby make new friends. Blake at first seems to have no patience with the two, only wanting to get back to her book and being alone. After stating so, Yang proclaims Blake a "lost cause" to her sister. Though, when they're getting partners, she seems happy to be Blake's partner. Even though Blake is known to be the cold and mysterious person in the team, Yang makes her smile on several occasions after they become partners. In the episode Burning The Candle, Yang tries to get Blake to relax from investigating the White Fang and just attend the dance. She confronts her and actually got her to go after opening up about her own childhood struggles, and showing that she cares about Blake's health and well-being. As Yang leaves she winks at her, stating that if Blake felt like coming out, she would save her a dance. In the end, Blake does come to the dance with Sun Wu Kong, but shares her first dance with Yang. In the episode Heroes And Monsters, during the battle of Beacon, both Ruby and Blake are missing. Weiss tells Yang this, and Yang chooses to find Blake rather than her missing sister. Meanwhile, Blake is fighting Adam Taurus, and after overpowering her, Adam says that he'll "Destroy everything that she (Blake) loves". And upon seeing Yang's arrival, he points at Yang saying "Starting with her". Blake is horrified, and her facial expression gives this away, confirming Adam's assumption. Adam then, stabs Blake in the stomach with his sword, causing her to cry in pain. Her cries are heard by Yang, who gets extremely angry, and in a blind rage, recklessly charges at Adam, only to get her arm amputated by him. She then loses consciousness. Adam moves forward to finish her off, but Blake sends forward one of her shadow clones to distract him. While he is distracted, Blake grabs Yang and escapes. They are later shown, with Yang still unconscious, and Blake holding her hand weeping, stating over and over again that she's sorry. Do to her feelings of guilt over what happened to Yang, Blake leaves team RWBY and runs away to her family in Menagerie. This greatly upsets Yang, because Blake left without even so much as saying goodbye. Volume 4 and 5 does not have any physical interactions between the two, but there are moments when they talk or mention each other. Yang mentions on several occasions that she doesn't understand why Blake left. Then later states, that she needed Blake to be there for her. On another occasion, Blake expresses the guilt she feels for what happen to Yang to her friend Sun Wu Kong, he replies that both he and Yang would gladly go through what they had, if it meant protecting Blake again. Sun also tells Blake that running from her problems to "protect her friends" doesn't solve them, it only makes the problems worse and hurts her friends. In Volume 5 Episode 14, Blake is finally reunited with her team at Haven. Despite both Blake and Yang's hesitation, the two are reunited, and the entire team RWBY shares a meaningful group hug. Throughout Vol. 6 there are several instances in which Yang and Blake hold hands and give each other long glances. Several more noticeable moments are: (In chapter 5)When Yang is suffering with the PSTD from her fight with Adam, Blake attempts to comfort her by holding her hand and then by promising Yang that she won't leave her and that she will protect her. Yang didn't take that very well. They make up later, when it is discovered that they, along with the rest of team RWBY, were under the influence of the Apathy. Then is episode 10, when Blake is alone on a mission, Adam ambushes her, and engages her in a fight. During this fight, Adam disarms Blake, and proceeds to physically and mentally injure her. Finally he prepares to kill her, but asks first, "How does it feel to be alone?" Blake, hears the sound of Yang's approaching motorcycle and replies, "I'm not alone." Yang arrives on scene, and proceeds to fight Adam. As they fight, Yang's PTSD starts to act up. Adam, noticing this starts to taunt her, saying that Yang was going to die trying to protect Blake. Blake takes Yang's trembling hand and says, "She's not protecting me, Adam. And I'm not protecting her. We're protecting each other." And together, they proceed to fight and eventually kill Adam. After his death, Blake breaks down weeping, and Yang rushes to her side to comfort her. As Yang embraces her, Blake tells Yang that she "won't break her promise." Yang then brings her hand to Blake's face and replies "I know you won't." They continue to embrace and even share a moment of looking into each other's eyes. In the last episode, when discussing what happen to the rest of team RWBY and JNPR, Weiss Schnee comments that "at least Blake had Yang with her." To which Yang reaffirms that "we were there for each other", as she takes Blake's hand and they share another meaningful look. Moments RWBY Chibi * In season 1, episode 6, Yang is cut off from telling a joke "And I said, 'Bumblebee? More like—'" * In season 1, episode 19, when Yang is facing off Blake in a pillow fight, Blake teleports and dodges all the pillows. In one of the positions she is teleporting in, she pats the bed then winks at Yang. * Yang holds a "Save The Bees" sign in season 2, episode 9. Fanon In the episode Burning The Candle ''when Yang tries to convince Blake to come to the dance, she hugs Blake and says "And if you feel like ''coming out tomorrow... I'll save you a dance". Yang is always known for her puns and this could be referencing "coming out", as revealing your sexuality. It could also mean just going to the dance. But, many fans of the ship see this scene as the former. In the episode Downfall, Blake is finally reunited with her team after running away at the Fall Of Beacon. Despite being in a room full of people who also haven't seen and worried about her, the only name she says is Yang's. This supports the idea that Blake and Yang really did miss each other equally as they both almost breakdown just talking about each other when they're separated. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Yang/Blake tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : :Bumbleby moments volume 1-4 Trivia * Their ship name comes from the fact that Blake’s main color is black and Yang’s is yellow, just like an actual bumblebees. It is spelt Bumble'by' to mimic the "BY" used in "RWBY" and to make it easier to find in tags. ** Yang's bike is named Bumblebee. ** The in-universe team attack of Blake and Yang is named Bumblebee. * The ship has been featured on the Fandometrics most reblogged ships list several times: ** It was the most reblogged the weeks ending January 21st 2019 and January 28, 2019Ships Week Ending January 21st 2019Ships Week Ending January 28th 2019 ** It was the second most reblogged ship on Tumblr the week ending January 14, 2019Fandometrics January 14th 2019 ** It was the nineteenth most reblogged ship the week ending April 15, 2019.Fandometrics April 19 2019 * The ship that Blake was on and Yang later rode in season 5 was named Pride. * The fandom considers the song "BMBLB" created by Jeff Williams (feat. Casey Lee Williams) a romantic song about Blake and Yang's relationship, although this song is non-canonical as stated by Arryn Zech in a series of deleted tweets. References Navigation